Sang Impur
by Akahi
Summary: Tout cela était à cause de son sang, c'était sa faute ! Son unique faute ! Il fallait qu'il disparaisse. Death.


**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta : **Ours en Peluche

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé: **Tout cela était à cause de son sang, c'était sa faute ! Son unique faute ! Il fallait qu'il disparaisse.

**Note :** Cette fiction est normalement le prologue d'une autre fiction nommée "Au-delà des Apparences" mais après une dizaine de chapitres je l'ai trouvée beaucoup trop sombre. Après mûres réflexions j'ai décidé de poster des passages.

.

Bonne Lecture !

**~.~**

**Sang Impur**

**~.~**

Un jeune garçon d'environ sept ans se balançait doucement sur la balançoire. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille s'échappaient de son bonnet gris rayé noir et ses yeux vert émeraude fixaient le ciel avec une tristesse et une douleur qu'on pouvait normalement rarement observer chez une personne aussi jeune.

Mais ce petit garçon n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une personne normale, et cela pour deux raisons : de un, ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de la route le laissant sans autre famille que des gens qui le haïssaient ; de deux, il était Harry Potter.

Cela pouvait paraître rien et pourtant toutes ses souffrances venaient de ces deux faits. Ces deux petites choses, ces maudites choses lui valaient de vivre dans un placard infesté d'araignées (bien qu'il était loin de les détester), de se faire battre par son cousin et de subir les colères de son oncle. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour ces raisons qu'il détestait autant être Harry l'Orphelin, non ce n'était pas pour cela.

Aussi loin que Harry se souvenait, il n'avait jamais eu d'amis et les rares personnes qui lui adressaient la parole sans attention néfaste pour sa personne disparaissaient aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Il avait vite compris pourquoi en regardant son cousin Dudley tabasser joyeusement une personne qui avait eu l'audace de s'excuser quand il avait bousculé Harry, ou en écoutant les ragots que sa tante Pétunia racontait sur lui. Le pire c'est que tout le monde les croyait, mais il faut dire aussi que son apparence ne l'aidait pas : il était toujours vêtu d'habits trop grands et une cicatrice lui fendait le front. Un vrai petit délinquant qu'il ne faut pas approcher. Même si il ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, cela lui faisait mal (d'ailleurs même si il voulait avouer quoi que ce soit il n'y aurait personne pour l'écouter.).

Pourtant ce matin-là, au parc, alors qu'il fuyait son cousin et ses amis, un jeune garçon de son âge était venu s'assoir à ses côtés et avait discuté avec lui. Harry en resta sur le coup figé. Pour lui, cela était non seulement soudain mais aussi surréaliste. N'osant, au début, pas parler par peur que tout cela n'était qu'une l'illusion, il était resté ainsi jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur lui demande avec un sourire hautain et amusé si il était muet ou fou.

A partir de là, une discussion un peu bancale avait commencé. Les insultes fusaient, tout comme les rires et les cris. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry pouvait dire sans mentir qu'il était heureux et qu'il voulait que cela dure le restant de sa vie.

Le soir était venu bien trop vite, sans que ni Harry ni son ange ne l'aient vu passer. Oui, son ange. Harry avait l'impression de voir un ange tellement il était gentil, même si il affichait, la plupart du temps, un air supérieur. Son air étonné sur toutes les choses qui l'entouraient suffisait à rendre son visage candide, malgré son masque froid qu'il gardait avec beaucoup de difficultés puisque les sourires et les yeux pétillants ne cessaient de passer au travers. Tout ce comportement angélique était d'ailleurs accentué par son physique. En effet, le petit garçon était blond platine, vêtu d'une étrange robe blanche/beige.

Oui, si Harry avait eu à décrire un ange, il l'aurait décrit comme le petit garçon en face de lui.

Harry regarda de nouveau le soleil se coucher dans le ciel. Il devait y aller s'il ne voulait pas être sévèrement puni. Bien qu'il y ait de fortes chances qu'ils le punissent injustement ce soir pour une obscure raison, il ne voulait pas leur en donner une vraie car sinon il en entendrait parler pendant des mois. C'est donc résigné qu'il annonça à son nouvel ami qu'il devait partir.

- **Moi aussi, je vais devoir partir. Mon père ne devrait pas tarder à venir me chercher.**

** - Est-ce qu'on se reverra un jour ? **Demanda timidement Harry, qui ne voulait pas ne plus jamais revoir son seul ami. ****

- **Pff, ça m'étonnerait. Jamais mon père me permettra de fréquenter des gens inférieurs comme toi**, cracha l'Ange avec un certain dégoût. **Mais je pourrais toujours essayer de demander, après tout je ne risque rien à le faire et moi aussi j'aimerais bien te revoir un jour**, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce en terminant sa phrase d'un sourire, après avoir vu le visage triste du petit brun.

Après des aux revoir éternisants, Harry tourna les talons et sortit du parc. A peine eut-il franchi les barrières bordant l'espace de jeu qu'il fit demi-tour. Au diable les Dursley, pour une fois qu'il avait un ami il avait l'intention de profiter de lui au maximum.

Sauf qu'une fois arrivé, il vit que l'angelot n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'un autre ange majestueux. La curiosité étant son principal défaut, Harry s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et se cacha silencieusement dans les buissons. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia au plus haut point. L'ange adulte aux longs cheveux blonds était fou de rage, il ne cessait de hurler, frapper et insulter le petit blond en pleurs.

Après de longues minutes où les cris et les gémissements de douleurs transpercèrent le cœur du brun, de longues minutes à prier pour que tout cela s'arrête, qu'on pardonne au garçonnet, les deux blonds disparurent dans un craquement.

Harry, qui s'était jusque là retenu pour ne pas apporter plus d'ennuis à son ange, s'effondra sur le sol. Ses membres n'arrêtaient pas de trembler, sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Toutes les paroles, tous les cris tourbillonnaient en lui. Il prit sa tête entre ses bras et commença à se bercer dans l'espoir vain que tout s'arrête.

"**_Sang impur_**" cracha une voix dure.

Oui il savait que son sang était impur, maudit on lui avait déjà assez répété. Tout cela était sa faute, toutes les personnes qu'il approchait étaient blessées ou tuées. Son sang était maudit, il était maudit.

"**_Un sang pur ne doit pas parler avec un sang si impur_**"

Il n'aurait pas dû l'approcher. Il ne méritait pas de regarder le blond, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était lui qui avait péché alors pourquoi l'ailé subissait-il le prix de son erreur ? C'est lui qu'il fallait punir, lui et personne d'autre.

"**_Honte_**"

"**_Traître de sang_**"

L'ange avait par sa faute une montagne d'ennuis. Allait-il être banni pour cela ? Lui couperait-on ses ailes pour trahison ? L'enverrait-on aux Enfers ? Harry pleura toutes les larmes de son cœur, il vivait un cauchemar, tout cela ne s'était pas produit, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait tant de mal.

"**_Sang impur_**"

Tout cela était à cause de son sang, c'était sa faute ! Son unique faute ! Il fallait qu'il disparaisse. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une bouteille de verre cassée qui traînait près du toboggan.

C'était la seule solution. Sa décision était prise.

Il se releva toujours tremblant et d'un pas lent, instable mais sûr, il se dirigea vers le toboggan bleu. Il attrapa le bout de verre, et avec une lueur d'espoir et de désespoir qui avait rarement illuminé son regard, il pressa la bouteille sur son poignet en remontant doucement.

Pour son plus grand bonheur, il vit le sang quitter peu à peu son corps. La fatigue prenait son être, déjà bien fragilisé par la malnutrition qu'il subissait depuis des années et les récentes émotions. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que son corps s'effondre dans la poussière et quelques minutes de plus pour que seuls les battements de son coeur passent la brume épaisse de son esprit.

"**Boum**"

Tout allait enfin finir. Il sentait son esprit s'en aller.

"**Boum**"

Un sentiment de liberté s'empara de lui.

"**Boum**"

Il sombra, son cœur venait de s'arrêter…

**Fin**


End file.
